Student to Teacher
by Aethelflad
Summary: Oliver comes back to Hogwarts to student teach. Hermione has grown sice he's been gone... a lot. O/Hr pairing


I just need to say before it begins that I own NOTHING! Except the plotline! This is smutty crap that I wrote for fun.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :  
  
It had been 3 long years since Oliver Wood had seen Hermione. In those three years Hermione had grown quite a bit, she was no longer a thin, frizzy-haired, buck-toothed girl anymore. She had matured into a woman, and not just any woman, but a spectacularly beautiful woman. Her hair had calmed to a wavy cascade that shimmered with a healthy glow, her bust had grown with alarming speed, and she'd grown into a lean hipped figure that even her school robes couldn't hide.  
  
Oliver had been with Puddlemore United for 2 years as Keeper before being drafted into the England's National team. He had decided to take a years break from quidditch to look into other jobs. Dumbledore had sent him a letter shortly after he made this decision asking him to student teach at Hogwarts. He gladly accepted and took the next train to Hogwarts. He remembered the quick-witted girls Harry hung around with and wondered what she looked like now.  
  
Oliver was sitting in the dungeon listening to Snape bore on about some teaching method. He was twirling his wand in one hand and tapping the desk with the other. Snape cleared his throat. "Huh, what?" He jumped and dropped his wand. He looked out the window, next he got to help Madame Hooch with flying lessons, his first real class. "Fine, you can go now, you're not paying attention any way." Snape said with a wave of his hand.  
  
Oliver got up and hurried out. He couldn't believe he'd been there a month and hadn't gotten to teach yet. Though there had been something else to distract him. Hermione had grown very beautiful he had noticed, but it was nothing compared to her personality. He hadn't really known her back when he was in school, but now he wished he had. She was as quick as a whip and very empathic. He had started to meet with her and they had gotten to talking. They had grown close in the last month and he was starting to become nervous.  
  
As Oliver stepped outside He noticed Hermione was standing with the class gathered on the lawn. His breath got lost on its way out. She was very beautiful. The sun played torturous shadows on every curve of her body.  
  
A look into Hermione's mind As Oliver stepped out into the light Hermione gasped. All the late evenings they'd spent together and she hadn't noticed how gorgeous he was until now. He had brown hair with radiant blue eyes underneath. Underneath the robes you could tell his chest and stomach were well muscled. She shook her head, she couldn't have thoughts like these, she was only 16 and he was 20. Out of her mind now  
  
Oliver straddled his broom and took off into the air. It was glorious to be in the air again after being stuck in Snape's dank dungeon all day. He did a few twirls and flew back towards the ground. "Now, when you're on a long trip on a broom.." And the lesson started.  
  
A month later he and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room talking. They had met almost every other night for a month now. Hermione was talking about after she graduated from Hogwarts. "I think I might like to be an Auror, or else study ancient languages." Hermione had high plans for the future. Oliver suddenly leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were warm from talking and tasted sweet and almost minty from the gum she had chewed earlier. He leaned back up. "I.I have to go, it's late." He hurriedly said and rushed through the portrait hole.  
  
He cursed himself as he walked down the hall. "She's 16 Oliver, get a hold of yourself!" He whispered furiously. Still, he had felt something from her in the kiss. He walked up to the room he was staying in while he taught here. "Imperio." He muttered to the seemingly solid statue of a Mugwus Dormthoker. He walked into his room and collapsed on the bed. He shed his clothes and fell asleep quickly.  
  
He avoided her the next couple of days, he just knew she thought he was a pervert. He walked to his classes in almost a daze. He couldn't get her out of his mind. In part he wanted to talk to her about it. Another part of him wanted to forget it, but he could never do that. And yet another part of him wanted to explore her and feel her.  
  
One night, around 7 he was surprised to go into his room to find someone sitting by the fire, apparently waiting for him. "Her.Hermione." He said hesitantly. She stood up and turned around to face him. "How'd you get in here." He asked glancing at the entrance to his room. "Oh, I have my ways. I needed to talk to you." Hermione whispered. "Well, you have my full attention." Oliver said and walked over to take a seat near the fireplace. She said down in the chair across from him.  
  
"Um.about the other night, with the kiss." She started.  
  
"I know.I know I was totally out of conduct. If you never speak to me again, I don't blame you." He whispered and hung his head  
  
"No, that wasn't what I was going to say. I was wondering if you really meant it, it felt like you meant it." Hermione said in a slightly bolder voice. She had been thinking about it for days, about how she liked it.  
  
Oliver looked up. So she didn't hate him, at least it didn't sound like she hated him, it sounded totally different than that. "Yeah, I did. I just wanted to know how you felt." He took a deep breath and got ready for what he was going to say next. "Hermione, I've never felt this way with another girl. You make me feel all giddy and nervous inside." He gulped and settled back in is chair, prepared for whatever she insults she could throw at him.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She had thought maybe the kiss was just a spur of the moment thing and hadn't meant anything, though she had desperately hoped it had. "That's how you make me feel too. Like there's no way you could be real." She got up and walked towards him. This was wonderful.  
  
Oliver's heart had almost jumped out his chest when she said this. A part of his mind was screaming at him though Oliver! She's only a girl! This CANNOT happen. Oliver stood up and met her in the middle of their chairs. He leaned down and she met him with her mouth. Her lips were warm and soft. He chanced it and slowly stuck his tongue into her mouth. He was thoroughly surprised when she responded by doing the same to him. His tongue traced a pattern along her cheek and reached every corner of her mouth. They pulled away gasping for breath but smiling. The voice in his head got louder.  
  
As she leaned in for another kiss he led her back. "Hermione, I'm not sure. You're only sixteen and I'm twenty. You have to understand that I need to know you're ready and that you're comfortable with this."  
  
She looked up at him. His eyes shone with the struggle inside. She knew then, what she really felt. She had thought for almost a year that she felt this way towards Ron, but now as she looked up at him, she knew that she loved Oliver. "I know I'm ready, because I love you and I will never love anyone but you." She stood on her tippi-toes and kissed him.  
  
Oliver stood there, stunned. He hadn't considered love. But he knew it deep inside that he loved her. Loved her from the moment he'd paid attention to her. He looked down at her, yes this was love. He looked down at her and knew he would never let anything happen to her and knew that no one else would ever make his heart flutter this way. He gripped her in a long hug. Then they sat on the floor and looked at each other. Hermione stifled a yawn and laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned up against the arm chair behind him and closed his eyes. As he drifted into sleep he caressed her soft hair.  
  
Oliver woke around 6 in the morning. He looked down, Hermione had fallen into his lap and her chest was slowly rising and falling as she slept. He caressed her hair a while and slowly stroked her back until she woke. "We need to get ready; we can't let anyone know you were here." He whispered. They hadn't even done anything and he was already sneaking around.  
  
She stood up and stretched, yawning as she did so. She looked around and smiled. "I've got to go, I'll tell Harry and Ron I fell asleep in the back of the library and Madame Prince didn't notice me." She pulled his face down and gave him a passionate kiss then hurried out the door.  
  
Oliver sighed as she left. This had been the most wonderful night of his life, not because of a romp in bed, but because he had gotten to just be with the woman he loved. He walked towards the shower, slowly pulling his clothes off as he went. After he was done he pulled hid clothes on and walked towards his first class of the day, Arithmancy. He'd been horrible as a student and now he had to teach it.  
  
The next several months were some of the greatest in his life. He spent every moment he could with her. But they never went any farther than an exploring kiss. But strangely, for him, he didn't mind. They sent each other notes and every chance he got he gave her flowers or something else he knew she'd like. They spent hours just talking in front of his fireplace or even in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
One night towards, a month till the end of the year, they were sitting in his room talking. Hermione had plans for the next few years. "Next year I turn 18 and graduate from Hogwarts. I'm going to become an Auror. After I turn 18 we're free to be together." She smiled when she said that last part. She couldn't wait to be free to see him in the open. Oliver got up and went over to his wardrobe, he was changing into some referee robes, he wanted to see if they fit. He gathered them up and walked towards his bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute." He said to her.  
  
Hermione got up and walked around, as she passed the door to the bathroom she noticed it was slightly cracked. She walked towards it, hesitating a little. She peeked through the crack in the door. Oliver's bare back gleamed in the torchlight that lit the bathroom. Her eyes traveled down. His bare butt was hard and round. She was holding her breath. She backed away, she couldn't have thoughts like these, she loved him, but he's older. She knew he loved her, but probably not that way, he loved her for her mind, not her body.  
  
Oliver walked back out, fully dressed back in his robes. He noticed the way she was blushing. He walked over to her and held her in his arms. She loved the feel of being in his arms and was soon calm. She looked back up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her hard and passionately. A fire flared up in her and she put her hands around his head, tangling her fingers in his hair, holding his mouth to hers. Her tongue snaked into his mouth and felt all the way to the corners and then met his tongue in the middle. Oliver wrapped his arms tighter around her body. She could feel his hips pressed hard against hers. Oliver picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He laid down on his side next to her. He pulled her close, wrapping his hand in her hair, the other hand slung around her waist. She draped her arm across his back as she leaned over on her side. He looked into her eyes and saw a fire there he hadn't seen before. "Are.are you sure you're ready. Do you really want to go any farther?" Oliver whispered to her. "I want to go as far as you can take me. I love you, I trust you." She whispered back. "I love you too." He said pulling her into a fierce hug.  
  
Hermione's hand slowly traveled down, grabbing his butt, which she had seen naked only a while ago. Oliver smiled at her. He rolled her over until he was lying on top of her. He pulled her mouth into another breath- taking kiss. His hand slowly and tenderly cupped one of her breasts. He was surprised at how large it was. She smiled encouragingly at him when they broke apart to breathe. He sat up, straddling her hips, and pulled off his robe, underneath he wore a tight fitting white t-shirt. He pulled that off too. Hermione loved the sight of his chest in the candlelight. As Oliver leaned back down Hermione started to undo her robes. Oliver calmed her hands and pulled the robe over her head, throwing it to a pile with his robe on the floor. She was wearing a tight green shirt which she quickly pulled off herself. He stared for a moment at the large breasts heaving up and down confined by a simple black bra. He laid down pulling her into another kiss. He made a trail of soft kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. He stopped at a soft spot on her neck and nibbled a little. She moaned some but held her cool. She could feel a slight bulge against her stomach and moaned louder. Oliver licked and kissed down to her chest. Slowly he outlined her bra line with his tongue. Hermione's breath was a little ragged now. He reached around her back and undid the clasp holding the bra on. He took it off and threw it into the pile of clothes. His fingers slid across the surface of her right breast tweaking the nipple, the nipple hardened. He traced his fingers around her brown nipple, tickling it. He could tell that she was enjoying it. He started kissing her neck again and slowly moved down licking around the base of her breast, he licked her nipples, teasing them a little with his teeth. She moaned again, she could almost feel the pounding of him through the material of his pants and her skirt. Oliver looked up and grabbed his wand from the table, casting a silencing charm on his room and locking the door just in case. No one would be able to hear them or come in on them. He went back to teasing her nipples. Slowly his hand starting moving down her body. He stopped when he got to the lower half of her thigh. His fingers started tickling up and down her thigh, Hermione started to moan again. Hermione's fingers had intertwined with his hair. He stopped a minute resting his hand on her inner thigh. Oliver felt the underwear she was wearing. He started to massage her mound and center through the material. Hermione gasped and moaned, she wanted him, and if she didn't get him, she thought she might explode. As if reacting to her thoughts Oliver moved his hand around the elastic and pushed the butt of his hand up against her. His fingers started exploring, finding the sensitive nub. He used his thumb to massage it and Hermione started to moan louder, the moans echoed around the room and he was glad he put up the silencing charm. He was still licking her nipples and suckling on them and this only made her louder. He stopped massaging for a moment to pull off her confinement. He flung the black lacy panties onto the pile of clothes that was growing steadily bigger. Oliver dipped his finger into her silky wetness. He went back to using his thumb to massage while he stuck another finger into her. She almost screamed. He used his fingers to massage the inside of her when he found a spot about two inches in that made her shiver when he touched it. It was behind the pelvis bone and about the size of a half-dollar. He rubbed this faster and faster while still rubbing her nub.  
  
Hermione's hands had untangled from his hair. Her hands had been rubbing up and down his back. She felt the edge of his jeans. She pushed him off her, even though she just wanted him to keep going like that forever. He sat up still straddling her hips. She rolled him over so that she was sitting on top straddling his hips. She busied her hands undoing the buttons and zipper on Oliver's pants. She slowly pulled the pants, being careful of his erection, down and off, throwing them into the pile. She looked down at his blue boxers that seemed to have a tent pitched in them. She leaned down and laid back on to of him, she started to kiss his chest, while she was kissing his chest her hand slipped down to his boxer and slipped into them. As Hermione gripped him by the shaft she was surprised and almost scared at how big he was, she started to shower his chest with kisses Oliver moaned and held her head in his hands. She slowly rubbed up and down getting faster as she went. Her kisses slowly moved down to his stomach and navel. She stopped rubbing him and pulled his boxers off, throwing them in the pile. She moved her mouth so that she was kissing and licking his inner thighs. Her tongue moved, licking around the base and over his balls. She raised her head and finally placed her mouth over him, tightening her mouth to make it feel better. Oliver gasped as she bobbed her head up and down, just barely tickling him with her teeth. He almost couldn't take it. He slowly pulled her up from him. As he slowly pulled her head away Hermione looked to where her mouth had been and stared at him a moment, he was very large, she imagined him slipping into her and her breath got caught. Oliver had her head even with his and he raised his mouth to her devouring her gasps as he reached down and brushed her clit a moment. He rolled her over so he was back on top again. He looked into her eyes and saw desire. She whispered to him "Be careful, I'm still a virgin." "I wouldn't dream of being anything but careful." He whispered back. She spread her lags wider and bent them to hold her steady. Oliver positioned himself and slowly started to slide in. She moaned a little and he could see some pain her face. He kept going until he was all the way inside, filling her completely. It was wonderful to feel the sides of her wet walls against his shaft. The pain ebbed as she adjusted herself to him. He moved back out a little and gently thrust back in. He then lined himself up so he was directly on the spot he hit inside her a while ago with his fingers. She gasped and arched her back against him, trying to get him to go further. His mind, which was blurred to begin with, almost went out of control. He thrusted again and when he heard her groan of pleasure was urged to go faster. He started to grind his hips against her and thrust in and out. He started to play with her nipples "Oliver!" She moaned. He slowly traced his hand down between their bodies and reached to where he was thrusting into her. He quickly found her nub and started to rub it in combination with their thrusts. Hermione started to moan and gasp in alternates. Just as she thought she could stand it no more her walls tightened around him. She felt an amazing feeling of pleasure, then it grew in intensity and she screamed with the intense enjoyment "OLIVER!". As her walls tightened he felt himself come and spill inside of her. He gasped and moaned "Hermione!". He thrust a few more times as he noticed she wasn't done. He then collapsed against her, spent. 


End file.
